Numerous seating devices have been known to convert to a bed. However, the linkage mechanisms used for such conversion typically are large, heavy and cumbersome to use. The conversion is usually done manually and often requires a strong individual to perform the manual conversion.
Accordingly, there is a need for a motorized sofa bed which uses a simple linkage mechanism which may be activated quickly and easily.
There is further a need for a kit which may be shipped to a furniture manufacturer customer to convert a stationary seating furniture piece into a motorized sofa bed.